Baa Baa Black Sheep
by Saphira112
Summary: L, great detective, have you any heirs? Many are behind me, yet three stand there. One is the gamer, another is a wreck. The last one will pass me, one who may trek. L's three successors corresponding with the rhyme 'baa baa black sheep'.


_Baa baa black sheep_

Was he the black sheep of the world? The one who could explain everything while the others were left in the dark? The only one who used minor crimes to solve the unsolvable? Yes. He was the greatest detective to live on the earth, never to sleep should he help it. His brilliant mind was always working. His hands always held something and his eyes always moved. He did not rest. Give him a task and he would complete it.

_Have you any wool?_

But he knew he could not live forever. He could not live beyond one generation of a normal human's lifespan. Because he was just that. Human. He could not live to see another cohort of sentient beings beyond his own and he knew that to carry on his work, he had to have someone take after him. And not just one person. Many of them. He had to make sure that there would be a future set-up that educated children in his mindset so that they could put themselves in his shoes after he could no longer find the strength to put them back on. Which was a weird analogy to his position, considering he wore nothing on his feet more often than not.

_Yes sir, yes sir_

He had successors. Many of them. Watari had set up the orphanage where he had raised him and left Roger in charge after they left. Talented children were brought from all around the world and given a higher education, testing them and finding out their mental process. Then they coordinated that type of thinking and changed it bit-by-bit until it was more like L's own thinking.

_Three bags full_

Out of all of his successors, he had picked his top three. Though the weirdest combination, he thought they were all suitable. It came down to two, eventually, but the three would probably make a bigger impact if they all worked together. Or even if the top two just worked together. But his top three successors were the smartest and most strategic of all of the children tested and he found himself proud of them.

_One for the master_

The third in line had a nickname of Matt. He focused on timing and diversionary tactics. He played video games on a Nintendo DS most of his time, which increased his reaction time. Apparently, he seemed able to drive a car before even getting inside one. Though he had no license to drive, he could just as easily forge one and fool anybody. He always wore goggles, which could be considered a small diversionary tactic of his own, protecting him from everything, yet not protecting him at all. Matt had little motivation other than to analyze situations in make-believe worlds (a.k.a his video games) and he had shown little to no interest in the examination of circumstances in the outside world of crime. But he was suitable.

_One for the dame_

The second in line went by the name Mello. He specialized in swift strategic actions and timing as well, but had a lot more motivation than Matt. He munched on chocolate and studied as much as he could. Judging by his actions, his emotions got out of control often, expressing what looked like an inferiority complex. And although his actions were swift, they weren't as thought out as they could be for complete success. And yet, Mello was a bright child, although his reckless actions could catch up with him faster than he could catch up with his target.

_One for the little boy_

First in line was a child, the youngest of the top three, by the codename Near. The boy was smart, kept his emotions behind locked doors without keys, calculated moves five steps beyond the normal, and could see things that no one else could. His mind was more open and he was blunt when necessary. He had his own sense of justice, a true righteousness in his head. He calmly solved any puzzle put in front of him. Though he lacked movement, his quick thinking and analytical abilities made up for that. He was almost like a true heir.

_Crying down the lane_

And yet, when he would die and the news would reach the orphanage where he was raised and where his heirs still breathe; there will be a sense of loss among each child. Sadness and grief will plague the house until vanishing.

His top three successors were probably the only ones who'd notice. They were, after all, most like him.


End file.
